Mai's Love Triangle
by Lesser Master
Summary: When it comes to relationships, Mai has never had it easy. She knows Mikoto and Tate both like her. The choice may seem easy, but it isn't. Not for Mai.And Shioh isn't going to let Tate go without a fight. MikotoMaiTate rated teen just in case
1. Getting Started

**A/N I looked through most of the Mai Hime fanfics and didn't see many triangles, and to many Natsuki Shizuru (not that I hate it) So I made this. Please Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mai Hime. **

Mai stared out the window of her room, with a little smile on her face. She glanced over at a grumbling lump in her bed. The orange haired teen went back to the stover where her pot of ramen she was making for Mikoto, was boiling. She stirred it and walked back to the now moving lump in her bed. She sat down and gently ran her hand over Mikoto's head. Her small smile grew as the child wrapped her thin arms around Mai's waist. Her brother had broken from her care, as he went away to America, with Akira. _I hope they're alright. They should be back soon_. But Mikoto was here, and she needed her. It made Mai feel good, that someone needed her, it was devastating when she knew she wouldn't be able to take care of Takumi as much.

Mai pushed back some of the girl's hair that covered very little of her forehead, as she softly kissed it. "I love you, Mikoto."

The girl nodded in her sleep. "I..love you too." she muttered in her sleep.

Mai smiled gently down at the wild girl and pulled away from her grip. She adjusted her apron as she went back to the stove, turning it off. She took the pot off the stove and put it into a bowl, setting it on the table. She looked up at the girl, who was not crushing a pillow in between her arms, bitting it. Mia giggled a bit, watching her sniff the air.

With a small sigh, Mai took off her apron and walked into the bathroom, running the water for a bath. She walked back out, to see Mikoto, sitting at the table, her head almost hidden behind the bowl. Mai almost broke out into a laugh, but was able to suppress it into a chuckle. "That didn't take very long."

The other girl sat down the bowl, with a huge grin on her face. "Mai food is good. Yup! I'll always wake up for it." She picked it back up, shoveling it into her mouth.

The dark haired girl, finished her meal, as Mai started to the bathroom. She looked back, pulling up her shirt. "Mikoto, since you're done. Why don't you take a bath with me."

She shook her head. "No! I..I don't like taking bathes."

The shirtless teen, grinned and grabbed a hold of the wild one, as she squirmed. "Come on, it's not that bad, and as much running and playing outside as you do, you need to take one."

After a short while, Mai and Mikoto sat in the bath together. Mai started washing Mikoto's back, as she leaned over the edge, trying to keep from getting dizzy. Mai looked over at Mikoto's arm, where her hime mark use to be. "Mikoto?"

"Hm?" She looked back at a frowning Mai. "What's wrong Mai?" She turned around.

"Do you..miss being a Hime?" She looked down at the cloth in her hand.

Mikoto shook her head. "Nope. Mai is more happy that we aren't. That's why I'm not." She gave a nod, jumping at Mai, hugging her and burying her face in her chest.

Mai's face turned bright red. "Mi..Mi..Mikoto! Sto..stop.." She laughed a little, and Mikoto smiled as she pulled away.

Mai closed her eyes, feeling Mikoto's body against hers. She wrapped her arms around her petite roommate. Mai's feeling had never really changed towards Mikoto, she knew how much she cared for, and how protective she was, but she was in love with Tate. When her mind wondered to Tate, her eyes shot open. "Tate's match!!" Mikoto looked back at Mai, who had launched her self up, into a sitting position, and began washing her hair quickly. Taking no time to wash Mikoto's back, she jumped out of the bath, followed by Mikoto who instead of grabbing a towel decided to shake off the water to get to dry. Mai on the other hand grabbed a towel and dried as quickly as possible and changed into some clothes. Mikoto grabbed a dress that she could just throw over herself, it was something one of Mai's friends had given her.

"Come on." Mai threw clothes around in the closet looking for exactly what she wanted. Mikoto watched in interest as she sat on the bed, a smile growing on her face. Her eyes wondered around the room, and her ears picking up someone moving outside the door of their room. She sneaked over to the door and pressed her up against it.

The noise on the other side, were two female voices, both laughing and talking. Every once in a while, Mia's name could be caught in their conversation. Mikoto opened the door, and saw Chie and Aoi standing at the door, Chie's hand raised, ready to knock on the door. "Ah..ah..Mikoto." She gave a soft smile. "You watching the place?"

Mikoto shook her head and stepped aside. "Mai's getting ready."

chie's smile grew into a smirk as she stepped inside. "Mai!" Mai turned around and clutched her chest. She gave a deep sigh when she saw Chie laughing.

"Chie..you about gave me a heart attack!" She slipped on a shirt she had found she wanted.

Mai's blue haired friend sat down the bed. Aoi came up behind Chie, and lovingly wrapped her arms around her neck. "You didn't hear Mikoto talking to us?"

Mai shook her head as she started looking for a skirt. "No..I'm sorry. I was just busy looking for something to wear..because.."

"Because of Tate's match. Right?" Chie finished for her as she pulled out her cell phone, taking a picture of her and Aoi.

"Yeah." She found a decent skirt and put it on. "Why did you two stop over?"

Aoi decided to answer this time. "To make sure you had left."

"Huh?" Mai gave a confused look.

Chie started messing with her phone, looking through some old photos. "His team's matched started a little bit ago."

"Yeah, about right when we walked in." Aoi finished, taking the phone from Chie after seeing a few 'privet' photos of herself.

Mai's eyes widen. "Wha...what!? Oh shoot!" She rushed over to the door, slipping on her shoes. Mikoto followed her example. "I'll see you two later." She didn't take the time to turn to them, to see, Chie kissing Aoi as she fumbled around trying to retrieve her phone, as she rushed out the door, Mikoto following behind, closing the door behind her.

Shioh sat with her hands, clutched into fist, against her legs. Her eyes narrowed watching the side door, watching for that busty boyfriend stealer. The match had began a little while ago, but it hadn't been Tate's turn yet. Shioh had hoped that his first, when she saw that Mai had not been there at the beginning, but it hadn't. Now his match was coming up. The pink hair cheerer didn't care about anyone else but her onii-kun. She decided to turn away from the door for a little bit, to see a somber expression on his face, making her frown along with him. 'That Mai, why is she so important to him' She saw his face lighten up. Her eyes followed his, to see Mai standing at the entrance, out of breath. Shioh turned back to Tate. His name was called, as Mai started walking to where everyone was. Mikoto spotted the pink haired girl among everyone, and ran over to her. "Shioh!" Mikoto jumped on her, and pulled her into a hug.

"Mi..Mikoto. Don't do that to her." Mai walked up, pushing back some of her hair. Mikoto got off of Shioh and attached herself to Mai, who put her hand on her head. Shioh didn't pay much attention as Tate got in his stance against his opponent.

"Good luck Tate!" They shouted together. Tate heard them, but didn't acknowledge them, his face was a serious one, as he stared at his opponent.

Mai did not turn during the whole match, but Shioh glanced over at Mai every once in a while, trying to see what Tate saw in such a woman. 'It must be her boobs. It has to be.' She glanced down at her own. 'I can't help it.' She crossed her arms as Tate finished his match. By Mai's cheers, she could tell Tate had won, she should be cheering as well, but the pink haired girl just couldn't.

Mai sat down and looked over at Shioh. "Something the matter. I thought you would be happy for him."

"I just don't feel well right now." She tightened her arms around her stomach.

"Oh?" The orange haired girl, reached her hand over to Shioh's forehead. "You do feel a little hot. You should probably go back to the dorms and get some rest. Mikoto can go with you. I'll tell Tate you were here."

'He knows I was here' Shioh thought hatefully. "Oh, it's alright. I can walk there myself." She plastered a fake smile on her face and walked out.

The other team had been defeated and began walking away. Mai, with an attached Mikoto, walked down to where Tate was gathered around his friends in the club. "Ah.." one of his friends pushed Tate around to face Mai.

"Ah..Hey Mai. What are you doing down here?"

"I came to congratulate you, and to ask you something."

"Oh?" Tate folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah." She gently pried Mikoto away from her, and sent her a little ways away. "I was going to have Mikoto join the kendo club this year. Well if you'd watch over her, and help her while she's there. I would be really happy."

Tate smiled. "Sure, I can do that."

Mai blushed a bit and looked down. "Thank you."

"If you can do something for me." his smiled turned into a smirk.

She looked up a little bit. "What?"

"If I can take you on a date."

Mia looked up, with a smirk on her face as well. "I think I can handle that. As long as you pay for everything."

"Of course. How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds great. See you then." She waved as she walked over to Mikoto, who instantly clinged to her. They walked out together.

**I hope you enjoyed this beginning chapter. Next chapter will Tate and Mai's date. I'm sure plenty of things will happen. P Review please!!!**


	2. The Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime..I wish..but I don't..**

The next, nearing the time they had later set for the date, drew close. Mai stepped out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her, as she walked to her closet. Mikoto sat silently on the bed and watched as Mai searched for the right thing to wear. "Are we going somewhere?" Mikoto tilted her head to the side.

Mai looked back, holding a shirt she had picked out. "Uh..well..I'm going somewhere. I need you to stay here and watch the place alright?"

"I want to go with Mai!" She hopped off the bed, throwing her arms around her waist.

Mai gently pried Mikoto's arms away from her. "I'm sorry Mikoto, I have to go, by myself today."

"Mai have to work?" Mikoto asked, standing an arm's length away.

Mai thought about it, but in the end she couldn't lie to her. "No, I'm just going to see Tate for a little bit. That's all, I'll be back for in time to make you supper okay?" She rubbed Mikoto's head. "I'll make you anything you want."

Mikoto broke into a big grin and jumped at Mai, taking her down. "Mi..Mikoto.." Mikoto sat on top of her for a moment, then buried her face in Mai's busty chest. Mai being use to it, just rested her hand on top of the wild girl's head. "I have to get up Mikoto."

Mikoto rolled off to the side, laying down beside Mai, before she started getting up. Once Mai got up, she dropped her towel and pulled on her shirt. She began looking for a skirt. When she heard someone knocking. "Mikoto, go get that please."

Mikoto rushed off to the door, and pulled it open. There stood a bashful coworker of Mai. "Ah..he..hello Mikoto. Is Mai around?"

Mai looked back. "Oh, hey Akane! I'll be there in a little bit."

"Oh, don't rush on my account." She looked around outside.

After finding a skirt to put on, Mai walked to the door carrying her purse. Akane looked surprised. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah." The orange haired teen gave a faint smile.

"Oh?" Akane looked down, and started fidgeting. "Well, I just wanted to ask if you could work for me."

"I can't tonight. I'm sorry." Mai looked down.

Akane shot her head up. "Oh no, it's not for tonight. It's next week." Her face started turning pink. "It's me and Kazuya's anniversary."

"Oh really? Hold on." Mai turned back inside. "Mikoto, I'm going to leave now. Watch the place alright?" Mikoto nodded and sat on the bed, crossing her legs. Mai smiled a little and closed the door.

"You never told me where you were going, Mai."

"Oh? I didn't?" She tapped her forehead. "I'm going out with Tate tonight."

Akane's face lit up. "You and Tate? That's wonderful! I knew it would be matter of time." she smiled softly. "I'm happy for you two."

Mai gave a nervous laugh and rubbed her head a little. "Thank you, Akane." She tightened her grip on her purse.

Akane noticed. "You don't need to be so nervous." She folded her hands behind her back.

"This is my first date ever."

Akane gasped. "No way. A girl as beautiful as you, this can't be your first date."

Mai's face started turning a shade of red. "I..I've..never really..had the chance before. Because I..to take care of my brother." She gave a light sigh.

The smaller girl started waving her hand franticly. "I'm so sorry..I shouldn't have asked or said anything."

Mai shook her orange hair. "No, don't worry about it." She smiled over at Akane, who smiled back. "So, what are doing today?"

"I..me..and..Kazuya and I are going on a date as well."

"Wha..what? You both got the day off? I'm not suppose to work am I?" Mai thought back to when she was suppose to work.

"No no, no one worked today for some reason." Akane scratched her head.

Mai nodded and looked back at the closed door, thinking about Mikoto.

They walked together until they made it to the school. Mai stopped in front of the school and looked at it. "I'll see you around, alright Akane?"

"Alright." She walked off as Mai rushed off towards the school.

Mai ran inside, and looked around for the Student council. "Ah..where is it?" She stopped when she saw Yukino walking down the hall, looking at some papers. "Yukino!"

Yukino looked up, and pushed her glasses up. "Oh, hello Mai." she looked around. "Where's Mikoto?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Yukino gasped and covered her mouth. "Nothing happened to her did it? She isn't lost again, is she?"

Mai gave a little laugh. "No no, she's fine. I..well..I just left her by herself in our room. I was wondering if you could keep her company for a while..until I got back."

Yukino nodded. "Alright. I just got out of a student council meeting."

Mai started running back outside , waving to Yukino. "Thank you Yukino!" Yukino waved, knowing that Mai wasn't going to be able to see it.

Mai ran out and took a deep breath. She set out towards the place that they had planned to meet. Once she got there, she looked around for her blond hair date. He was no where to be found. "Geez, he's late. Where could he be?" She huffed as she crossed her arms. She continued standing for about five minutes. "I wish there was a clock around here." She said under her breath as she sat down on a bench and closed her eyes.

"Geez. I didn't think I was that late." Hearing her date's voice, her eyes flew open, to see him smiling over her.

"Tate! Oh..I wasn't asleep. I just closed my eyes a little." She stood up. She gave him a gentle smile as she moved around the bench to him. "So, what do you have planned?"

He made a gesture for her to walk with him. She started walking beside him. "Well, I know it's cliché, but I was thinking of dinner and a movie."

"That sounds great." She hugged his arm lightly.

Tate looked down her. _'She so cute! I didn't think she was this cute'_ His face started turning a light shade of red, seeing Mai's low cut outfit she had picked out. He glanced away, when Mai turned her head towards him.

"So where is it we're going to eat?"

"Somewhere nice. I saw it a while back."

"Oh?" Mai's voice changing slightly, to a more playful tone. "So you thought you had me a while back huh? Had this planned for long?" She giggled, and playfully nudged him with her hip.

He smiled. She pulled him a little closer. His arm brushed against her breast, making his face even more red. This time she saw. "Are you sick?" She reached up and felt his forehead. "Oh my, you feel hot. Are you sure you want to keep going?"

"Ye..yeah..I'll be fine."

They started walking towards the resturant.

Mikoto sat on the floor, holding a her new practice sword she had received earlier that day. She would swing it down with a great force, almost breaking the wooden sword. She stopped and looked out the small window. _'Mai, hurry back Mai' _Just as though her prayers were answered, there was a knock at the door. She dropped her fake sword and ran to the door. Once the door flew open, she was almost as happy. "Yukino!"

"Hi Mik..." She got cut off, by Mikoto when she jumped at her, knocking her down, into a hug.

"Yukino! I'm so happy, Yukino."

"It has been a while hasn't it?" She gently moved Mikoto off of her. "Mai asked me to come here, because she thought you were lonely." She brushed herself off.

"Mai is always thinking for me." She gave a sharp nod.

Yukino nodded in agreement. "You love her don't you?" She asked as she ushered Mikoto back inside.

"Yup! I love Mai." Mikoto smiled.

"She's lucky to have someone like you." Yukino smiled down at her and moved to the bed, with Mikoto beside her.

Mikoto gave another sharp nod. "I'll always protect Mai."

"Thanks good. You should always protect those you love."

Another sharp nod came from Mikoto. "I'll always protect Yukino too."

Yukino blushed a little. "Thank you Mikoto." She looked around. She never watched much tv, and she didn't think Mikoto did either, or that she had the attention span for watching it. She got off the bed. "Mikoto. Would you like to go for a walk."

Mikoto gave several quick nods, then ran over to the door, slipping on her shoes, followed by Yukino who did the same.

When Mai and Tate had made it the resturant, they stood around waiting for someone to seat them. Mai began looking around. It wasn't super fancy, but good enough giving the time Tate had to make up his mind on where to go. "It looks wonderful." Mai said as she looked over at Tate, who she had detached herself from. "Have you been here before?"

"No. It's a place I walk past every now and then." He rubbed his head, and wondered if the waiter was ever going to come.

"With Shioh right? I'm sure she's the one who pointed it out to you."

Tate looked as though to start to disagree with Mai, but gave up with a sigh. "Yeah."

"I thought so." Mai smiled as she saw the waiter walk to towards them.

"Follow me to your table." He lead them to their table, and handed them a menu. "Take your time." He walked away.

Mai began looking over the menu. "Everything here is so expensive." She looked up from the menu at Tate. "Are you sure you can afford this?"

He laughed it off. "Of course. I wouldn't ask you out here if I couldn't."

Mai smiled. "Alright." She looked back at her menu.

_'Of course, this is going to almost wipe me out' _His face dropping it's cheerful act, as it hid behind the menu.

The waiter came back. "I'm sorry for the wait, are you ready to order." He looked at their empty table. "Oh, I forgot to get you drinks as well. What would like to drink?"

Mai looked up from her menu. "I would like a water please."

Tate glanced over at the waiter. "The same for me."

The waiter nodded and wrote it down. "Are you ready to order?"

"The chicken." They said together. They looked at each other with a smile.

The waiter nodded, taking their menus and walked off

"I see, you picked the least expensive meal." Tate said teasingly.

"I did because I liked how it sounded, not because of the price." She gave him a smirk. "Beside, you chose it too."

"Yeah, because it was the cheapest thing on there."

Mai giggled. "So I guess it's a good thing I got the cheapest thing huh?"

He rubbed his head. "Haha..yeah." He picked up his glass and took a sip.

Mai looked around, feeling a little akward, for the fact that most of other people who ate here, was a little better dressed than her. "You know, any place would have done." She waved her hand in front, taking back her statement. "Okay, not any place. I wouldn't want to go some where super cheap, or go to my diner. Though." She put her hand on her chin. "I think it's closed today for some reason." she shrugged not being able to think of any reason why it would be closed.

Tate smiled watching Mai. _' I'm such a lucky guy. To think almost every guy would give anything to be here. If not, they have no clue what they're missing.' _

Mai caught him watching her. "Is something wrong?" She reached up and touched her face. "Is something on my face."

Tate shook his, snapping out if day dreamy look. "Oh no, there's nothing on your face. I was just thinking."

"Oh." Mai smiled. Then looked down at the tablecloth. "What were you thinking about?"

"I'm surprised Mikoto didn't come with you." He laughed a little.

Mai gave an uneasy chuckle. "Yeah..I thought it would be a little harder. But I promised her I'd make her a great meal when I got back." Her mind began to wonder about what Mikoto and Yukino was doing. "Oh," she tapped her forehead. "I also had Yukino stay her, to keep her company so she wouldn't get into any trouble."

"You think of everything huh?"

"Yup, can't be to careful you know." She tilted her head to the side. "What about you and Shioh?"

Tate rose a blond eyebrow in response to the question. "What about us?"

"I mean. I know she loves you. But seeing as you're here. It must.." She trailed off with her words.

"Well, we have just been long time friends. I know how she feels, but." he shook his head. "Why are we talking about this even? We should be enjoying ourselves." He offered his date a kind smile. It grew even more when it was returned.

"Yeah. You're right." She raised her head, her eyes meeting his. Her kind smile, turned to a more embrassed smile. "Umm..you know..no one we know is around to disturb us..maybe we could.." she leaned forward.

Tate picked up the signal and leaned forward to her, but as he started reaching her inviting lips, the waiter came and sat their plates down, making them pull back, looking away from each other. "Here's your orders."

"Th..thank you." Mai stuttered out as the waiter walked away. They turned to their plates and started eating.

Yukino stared at the ground as she walked beside the energetic girl, who moved around her, unable to stay walking for very long. Yukino looked over at her and smile, seeing how the girl was happy. "Isn't it nice out Mikoto?"

Mikoto gave a few sharp nods. "It is!" She turned her head to face her friend.

Yukino took a deep breath and looked up the clouded sky. "I think it might rain though."

Mikoto hadn't heard what she had said, since her attention was a stray cat that she hadn't seen yet. With a flick of a tail, the cat took off. Mikoto started running after it. Yukino didn't have a chance to even grab at Mikoto. "Mikoto!" She took off after the wild girl. _' How can Mai keep up with her' _She had remembered something she had seen a few times. They were holding hands. Was that reason why? To make sure Mikoto couldn't get away. _Surely Mia had more control over Mikoto than that. Though.' _She watched as the other girl got further ahead of her. She gave a sigh of defeat. _'She'll come back' _ Yukino started walking back to the dorms, when she saw Shioh walking hatefully away. Yukino felt the urge to follow, but didn't.

Mai and Tate finished with their meal and decided not have dessert. So Tate payed the bill and walked to his waiting date. They walked out and down the street. Mia looked up at cloudy sky. "How much longer until the movie?"

"Umm..that was shorter than expected so about an hour or so." He answer with a shrug.

Mai reached beside her and took his hand. "How about we skip the movie?"

Tate looked a little disappointed. "You want to go home already?"

She shook her head. "No, I just know this place I want to go."

His heart leap with joy. Though he decided to play it cool. "Oh? Where is this place."

Mai looked over at him with a grin. "It's a secret."

He smiled and followed her.

They decided to walk instead of taking the bus. After a long walk, they made it park. The park where Mai had her first break down in front of Tate, the park where Mai heart was hurt seeing Tate kissing the manipulator. She walked over and sat on a swing. She patted the another beside her, encourging him to set next to her.

"This is your secret place?" He asked moving to the swing.

"I just like coming here, when I have a problem or just need some time alone." She started swinging.

"So you decided to bring me here." He smiled and sat down.

"Yeah. I know it's probably childish of me, coming here. But I don't care, I like it here. I..I feel safe.." Her mind wondered to the one time she was hurt here, but tried shaking it off. "Tate?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me. Do you really just think of Shioh as friend. You have no romantic feeling for her at all?"

"Wha..what?" He was shocked of such a question. "I thought we already talked about that? Of course I don't. She a lot younger than me."

"Only a couple of years." She glanced away.

"What's gotten into you?" Tate stood up. "did you bring me here to ask about her?"

"No." She stopped, her feet sitting lifelessly on the ground, her head hanging down. "I..I just wanted to make sure." She stood up. "Before I feel in love with someone, who couldn't love me back." She moved to him and wrapped her arms around him, putting her head against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I wouldn't love anyone else."

Mai smiled softly. "That's good." Her cheerful self coming back. "I'd kick your butt if you cheated on me." She pumped her arm in the air.

Tate smiled, seeing her come back around.. "As if, you know you couldn't win." she grinned pushed him playfully.

Shioh muttered to herself as she walked, with her head hanging down. "I can't believe. He left with her. He went out with..with..her..What's so great about her!" She put her hand on her own breast. "If only I were a bigger. Then I would get his attention." She shook her head. That wasn't going to happen, at least not for a while. That's why she was coming here.

She stepped up to big doors. Taking a deep breath, she pulled one open. She walked into the room, where pews filled the room and alter up front. Near the alter two "nuns" stood in front of a girl who was kneeling in front of them.

"If you have a problem and you think you did something wrong, then go confess them." the red haired nun gestured to a confession booth. "If not, then don't waste our time."

The kneeling girl nodded and stood up walking to the confessional booth, followed by the robotic nun. Shioh let out her breath. "Nao!"

Nao's head shifted to Shioh, her arms crossed "It's Sister Nao to you. And what do you want?"

Shioh lowered head, then looked up to meet Nao's gaze. " I want your help."

Nao scoffed. "For what?"

"To, to win over Tate. Teach me everything you know about seducing men." Her eyes no longer able to meet her gaze.

**A/N: Haha..what did you think. I tried my hand at a cliffhanger ending. Just because I "paired" Mai and Tate, doesn't mean it's over. No no, not by a long shot. I still have plenty up my sleeve.** **I hope everyone enjoyed it this ridiculously long chapter. It might take a while to get a new chapter up, college and all. Be patient with me please. Anyways R&R please **


	3. Mikoto feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.**

"No." The red haired nun replied bluntly.

Shioh stomped her foot. "What do you mean no!?"

"I mean.." Nao narrowed her eyes. "I'm not helping get your stupid little crush." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not stupid!" She marched up closer to her. "I've tried everything I know! Can't you help me please!?"

Nao down at Shioh. "You haven't tired growing up." She pushed her index finger against the little girl's forehead. She started walking away from her. "Hey Miyu! I'm heading out, I have stuff to do." She took off the head piece of her nun outfit.

Shioh turned around, and followed her, stomping all the way. "Then help me mature. I'd do anything to get Tate's attention."

Nao sighed. "Number one..quit throwing a tantrum, just because I'm refusing to help you. That's one of the most childish things you could do. It's no wonder why he doesn't think you're matured at all. I hear you all the time." she hugged herself. "Onii-chan Onii-chan" Nao made a face, as though she were going to vomit. "It makes me sick."

A low growl came from the smaller girl. "That's how I address him. He like my big brother."

"Do you really think he want to screw someone, who's like his little sister? Try calling him by his name."

Shioh stopped, giving the idea some thought. Nao stopped and looked back at her, a smirk coming across her face. Shioh's eyes went to the ground, not looking at anything in particular. She gave a defeated sigh. "You're right."

"Of course I am." They stood in front of the girl dorms. "Now, you need to look really nice on your first attempt. Now..if you want, I will help you with that."

"Re..really?"

Nao looked off to the side. "If you promise to leave me alone after this."

Shioh shook her head. "No. I might need more help later." She turned and started walking away. "Thanks though."

Nao watched Shioh leave, when she felt her cellphone go off.

Xxx

Shioh didn't go to her dorm right away. She had to go out and watch for Mai and Tate to return. She need to make sure things didn't advance any further. She knew he was gone, she knew when she stopped by and no one was there. She gave small sigh as she searched for a place to sit down. "Tate? Will you ever love me?" She looked down at the ground, watching a tear splatter against the ground.

"Shioh!" She heard her name being called from an overly cheerful voice. She looked over just in time to see a white blue shirt tackling her to the ground.

"Mikoto, get off of me." She pushed the naive child off of her.

"What's Shioh doing out here?" She tilted her head to the side.

"I was waiting on someone." she dusted off her dress.

"Me too! Me too!" Mikoto grinned. "Mai should be getting home."

Shioh nodded. "They should."

They both stood in silence for a short while. Mikoto was about to make a random comment, when Shioh decided to talk. "Mikoto, have you ever kissed Mai?"

Mikoto closed her mouth and thought. Then shook her head vigorously.

"Has she ever kissed you?"

Again she began to think. Then nodded vigorously.

A small frown came on her face. "Where did she kiss you?"

"Right here." She pointed to her forehead

Shioh sighed. "You love Mai don't you?"

She nodded rapidly. "I love Mai!"

"Then why don't you kiss her? You know that way to show love. To kiss someone on the lips." She held up a finger when Mikoto moved closer to her. "But you only kiss someone like that, when they mean everything to you. Like I would only kiss Tate like that and you should kiss Mai like that. I know how much she means to you."

Mikoto gave a short nod.

Shioh watched the ground for a while longer, then looked over at the setting sun. Her eyes widen when she saw Tate and Mai walking together hand in hand. Mai's free arm was wrapped around Tate's. She grabbed Mikoto. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"She asked, being lead by the pink haired girl.

"Just follow me."

"bu..but..Mai!" Shioh thought about it, then let Mikoto go. Mikoto turned and ran to Mai, jumping on her, placing her face between Mai's breast. "Mai!!"

"Mikoto? Wha..what are you doing here? I thought you were to stay and watch the room?" She removed her hands from Tate's and placed them on the small girl's shoulders.

She nodded. "I did. Then me and Yukino took a walk together." She gave a nod, then continued her story. "Then there was a stray cat, I chased it off." Mikoto pumped her arm in the air.

Mai laughed a little. "That's a good girl." She rubbed her head. "But you should have went back to Yukino."

Mikoto just threw her arms around Mai's waist and held on tight. Mai looked over at Tate, who had been watching the whole thing. "I'm sorry Tate." She offered an apologetic smile, which he accepted with a smile of his own.

"Don't worry about it. I understand." He broke away from the group. "I'll head to the dorms since you have an escort." He gestured to Mikoto.

Mai nodded and rested her hand on the small girl's head. "I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"Yeah." He started walking away. But he stopped and looked back at Mikoto. "I'll see you in practice right, Mikoto?"

She nodded, not breaking away from Mai. Tate waved and walked off.

Shioh gave a sigh of relief when she watched him walk away from Mai. _I don't think they did anything. I'm sure they would have kissed goodbye if had kissed at all' _She gave a nod of agreement with herself. Now she had time to make herself look nice for him. She stayed in the bushes until Mai started walking away.

Mikoto had climbed onto Mai's back, wrapping her arms around her neck. Mai looked down at the wild child's hands. "Mikot,o you're dirty." She sighed.

"Yup. Chased a stray off."

"You're going to have to take another bath."  
Her whole body tensed up, her arms tighting around Mai's neck."No! I already took one."

Mai loosed the grip. "But you got dirty again."

"No! I don't want to."

They got in front of their room, when Yukino threw open the door, her head already bowed down. "Mai! I couldn't find Mikoto after she ran off, and she hasn't come back! I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Yukino."

"but.."She looked up and saw a grinning cat like girl. She gave a sigh. "I don't know how you do it, Mai."

"A lot of patience." She laughed a little.

Yukino smiled and chuckled a bit. "I'll be leaving then."

"Alright." They walked past each other. Mikoto waved from Mai's back. Yukino smiled and waved back.

Mikoto sat down at the table, in a dirtied school uniform smiling. Mai put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Mai said, Mai would make me special dinner."

Mai smirked. "That's right I did." She put on an apron, then turned to Mikoto, who waited eagerly. "But..only if you take a bath."

Mikoto's eyes widened. She looked to the sides, weighing her options. Take a bath and get fed, or not. She gave a defeated look as her stomach let out a low grumble. "Alright." She started taking off her shirt and skirt, which Mai was use to. She walked over to her roommate and clutched her skirt. "Mai come help?"

Mai smiled softly. "sure." She took off her apron and followed Mikoto, holding her hand. The petite girl sat waiting for the water to hit her. When Mai pour the water over her, she shivered. Mai started taking a cloth and started cleaning her arms and face. After she removed the cloth from Mikoto's face, they both smiled at each other. Mikoto quickly moved her face to her friend's and pressed her lips against hers. Mai fell back on her butt and looked panicky up at Mikoto. "Mikoto! What..what are you doing?"

"I..I love Mai." She looked down. "Doesn't Mai love me?"

"I do..but.." Mai looked away, unable to face Mikoto.

"Shioh says, if two people love each other, they should kiss each other on their lips."

'_Shioh..'_ Mai sighed. "That true..but.."

"Then isn't alright if I kiss Mai like that?"

"No Mikoto. No it's not alright. Only a guy should kiss a girl like that."

"But Shioh said." Her eyes quickly went over Mai.

"Don't listen to Shioh." Mai stood up and fixed her skirt, which was wet now.

" So people who are in love don't kiss each other that way?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying." Mai took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. "It's not right for two girls to kiss that way." Seeing Mikoto open her mouth she added a little more. "neither should two guys." Mikoto closed her mouth.

"So..I should kiss Ani-ue on the lips?"

Mai put her hand over eyes. _'I give up' _She turned and walked out the bathroom. "No Mikoto. You don't kiss siblings like that." She rubbed her head. "It's difficult to explain."

Mikoto followed her like a little child. "So, girls are not suppose to kiss each other like that and you should not kiss brothers like that. So..any guy?"

"No Mikoto." She groaned, tired of hearing about it. "Just one you love."

"But I love you and only you, Mai."

Mia sighed and looked down. No one had ever told her something like that or if they had she didn't believe them. "Mikoto..don't say that. What about your brother?"

"I love Ani-ue but not as much as I love Mai." She hugged Mai around the waist.

Mai gently pulled away Mikoto's arms. "What would you like to eat." She turned and gave a small smile to her friend.

Mikoto grinned and threw arms around Mai. "Ramen!"

Mai nodded and put on her apron. "Alright. It will be done in a little bit." She walked over to the stove and started it up. She glanced back, watching Mikoto grabbing a night shirt and throwing it over herself. She turned back to the stove, touching her lips lightly. Her mind wondered, back to when they first met, when Mai gave her CPR. Her lips were so soft back then, just like they were now. She squeezed her eyes shut. _'No..not..not even I wanted to..I couldn't..it's..it's not right.'_ She thought while making the ramen. Once she was done, she poured into a bowl, setting it in front of the awaiting girl chopsticks in hand.

"Thanks for the food." she hungrily devoured the meal. Mai watched her as she ate. She took off everything and slipped into a her pajamas. When Mikoto finished she walked over and put the bowl near the sink.

Mai sat on the bed looking down at the floor. Her mind racing between what had happened between the two events. Tate taking her out, and Mikoto kissing her. These are two that love her the most, but to Mai the choice was easy. It had to be Tate she loved, she couldn't love Mikoto that way, it just wasn't right. She jumped a little when she felt a pair of thin arms snake around her waist. "Is Mai mad?"

"No. I'm not mad." She turned around and put her arms around her. "I'm just confused." She laid down on the bed. Mikoto started getting up to go to her own bed. "Mikoto. Why don't you just stay over here, with me for tonight." Her face turned shade of red when Mikoto jumped on her and laid down beside her. "I mean..you usually end up over anyways." Mikoto just nodded and rested her head on Mia's chest, falling asleep. Mai stroked her hair as she slept, laying her head back looking at the ceiling. She jumped a little and looked down at Mikoto's hand which had found it's place on her breast.

Later in the night after Mai had gone to sleep, her eyes opened feeling Mikoto's hand on her bare breast. She moved her hand away and placed her hand against Mikoto's face. "Mikoto." She leaned over and kissed her lips softly, so not to wake her. Mai stood up and walked outside. Leaning against the railing she let out a sigh. "What am I going to do?" She looked up towards the sky.

The next morning Tate stood around the girl's dorm building waiting for Mai to come down. He tapped his shinai against his shoulder. "Hmm. I wonder what is taking her so long." He walked up the steps and began looking at the all the doors. _'Which is room is hers'_ He thought as he walked up and down the walkway. From the corner of his eye he caught two people walking towards him. He looked over and saw Chie and Aoi. Chie saw him and waved. "Hey Tate. Who you here to get?" Aoi looked up from Chie's cellphone.

"Shioh or Mai?"

"Uh..well..I was going to walk to school with Mai. But I can't find her room."

Aoi handed back Chei's phone. "Well, it back that way." She pointed to a certain door.He nodded and started walking that way. "But.." Tate stopped.

"But what?"

Chei smiled. "There's someone else who wants to go with you."

"I go with her just about every day."

"Today's different though." Chei smirked.

"Huh..what you do mean?"

"Just wait." Chei put her arm around Aoi and started walking.

Tate walked to the door and knocked.

"I told you two go ahead of me!" the response came from inside. Tate grinned and knocked again. He could a clatter inside, then someone coming to the door. Mai threw open the door.

"Hey." Mai's face started turning red. "Uh..don't you want to put on a shirt?"  
Mai's face turned blood red and slammed the door shut.

Tate gave a stupid grin as he thought about what he had just saw.

"Tate." A soft voice called for him from the side.

"Yeah?" He looked over a shorter girl, looking down her pink hair falling around her shoulders. He blinked a few time. "do..do I know you?"

"That's so mean..On..Tate.." She looked up at him, her face had light make up on it and light pink lipstick.  
"Shioh!"

She looked back down. "I..I look horrible don't I."

"No no..not at all..you look very..pretty."

She turned a light shade of pink. "Re..really?"

"Of course!"

She hugged his arm. "Will you walk with me to school?"

"Well..I was..I'm waiting for Mai." Shioh loosened her grip. The door opened and both sets of eyes went to the door, to see Mikoto standing, holding a case for her Shiai. "Mai is coming." Mikoto smiled.

Tate returned the grin and put his hand on her head. "I see you have your Shiai. You practice any during spring break?"

"Yup! That's what I did when Mai was at work."

"That's good. I have a feeling that you're going to be really good."

Mikoto looked over at the new found girl. "Who is that?" She pointed to her.

"It's Shioh."

"What? Shioh?" She lowered her face to get a look at hers. When she saw it, her face lit up. "Shioh!" She threw her arms around her. "You look different Shioh. You look good." She nodded and grinned. Shioh blushed again.

"Tha..thank you."

Mai walked out holding her bag and looking at the ground avoiding Tate's eyes. "Le..let's go Mikoto." She started walking quickly.

"Wait..Mai..that..it was.." Shioh hugged Tate's arm, preventing him from going any further. He looked back at him.

"Please.." She paused to force his name into her mind." "Tate..please walk with me..at least this once..on the first day of school."

He watched Mai go out of his sight. "Yeah..let's go."

Shioh smiled and hugged his arm, as they started walking towards the school.

**A/N: Well was it good? I'm going to keep going no matter what. I'm making this up as I go and I kinda have an idea of where this is going, but still no clue on the ending couple. I'll be as surpised as of all you. Hehe. Anyways you know what to do, Review! Give me love! Haha. **


	4. A plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime**

When they're first class came around, Mai sat looking out a window. Tate started reaching out, to tap her shoulder, but retracted his hand when he saw Chei wave it off. She knew Mai a lot better than he did and if she said not to, then it better not to.

When the bell rang and they had time in between teachers. Aoi stood up and gestured Tate to follow her. He gave a questionable look, but followed to the back of the room anyways. Chei turned in her seat to faced Mai. "Are you alright, Mai?" She offered a light smile.

"Huh?" Mai snapped back to reality from her thoughts. "Yeah.." She said softly turning back to the window

"What's wrong Mai? Something happen?"

Mai didn't look over, but continued to mull things over in her head. Chei reached over and touched her shoulder. "Mai, you know you can talk to me."

The orange haired teen looked over with a smile. "I know. There's just nothing to really talk about." She removed her friend's hand from her shoulder. "Really, I'm fine."

Chei turned back to face the front, still inconvenienced.

Aoi stood in the back of the room, talking to Tate. "So you don't have any idea what is wrong her?"

"No. I told you that. We went on a date yesterday and then.." He got cut off when Aoi raised her hand in front of him.

"You two went on a date yesterday? How did it go?" Her gossipy self asked.

"Fine, I thought. I mean we went out to eat then, instead of going to a movie, Mai took me somewhere."

Aoi looked down, her eyes moving around the floor not searching for anything in particular. "So you had a good date, and then you walked her home.."

"No, I never said I did that." Tate shook his head. "Why are you even questioning me?"

"Because you were the last person with her. It help that you're in our class too." she chuckled a bit.

"So did you question Mikoto like this? You know that is the last person she was with."

Aoi shook her head. "Do you really think we'd get anywhere with her?"

"Maybe. I think you better ask her." The teacher walked in when the second bell rang, sending all the students to their seats. Mai lazily looked to the teacher who stood at the podium, her mind unable to focus on what was behind said. She knew how much she meant to Tate, and how much she loved him herself. But Mikoto, she loved Mai too. _'She loves me, but I'm sure it's not that way. More like..I mean, she like a sister to me..a child. She a child and I'm her mother. That's what it's like.' _She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to gain all her thoughts. When she opened them the teacher stood in front of her, and few snickers came from the room.

"Is my lecture really that boring, Ms Tokiha."

"N..no ma'am." Her face turning red.

"Do you think you can stay awake for the rest of the time?"

"Yes ma'am." Mai lowered head, hearing some more snickers.

After that class was done, Mai turned to face Tate. "Tate?"

He looked over at her in surprise. "Huh? Yeah?"

"Can you meet me after school. I want to talk to you."

Chie and Aoi looked at each other, then at Tate, waiting for his answer. "Yeah, sure." He smiled, happy that she was talking to him again.

Mai nodded and looked back towards the front.

After class Mai stood outside of the school, holding her bag behind her. _'I have to do this.' _She watched for her blond boyfriend to walk out from the school. She looked at her watch. _'I have to get going to work here soon' _She looked up to see Tate running to her. He waved and stopped, out of breath beside her.

"Listen, I didn't mean to see anything this morning, if that's what you were mad about." Mai shook her head. He laughed. "that's relief. So what's up?"

Mai put her hand on the side of his face, all the noise of the students of Fuuka academy slowly faded away, so all she could hear was Tate breathing and her own heartbeating. She leaned up, her lips slowly getting closer to his. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. She felt like it was only the two of them, there no dozen of people watching them, Chei was not taking photos and diffently not Shioh watching in complete shock. Mai pulled from the kiss and laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry I ignored you most of the day, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Tate wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright. I understand." They stood in silence for a while, until Tate broke it. "I have a kendo meeting I have to get to."

Mai nodded. "I have to go to work." She broke the embrace and looked down. "Can you tell Mikoto, to just go home afterwards."

He nodded and started walking towards the club and Mai headed off to work. Chei got up from the bush she had hid herself in and followed Mai. She ran a little to catch up to her, once there she touched her shoulder. "Mai?"

Her friend spun around. "Oh, Chei!" she smiled. "What are you doing?"

Chei smiled. "I was just going back to the dorms and thought I'd walk with you."

Mai nodded. Chei turned to her with a sly smile. "So how was it?"

"How was what?" She asked, acting innocent.

"How was this?" She pulled out her cellphone to show her the picture of her and Tate kissing.

Mai began blushing and looked away. "It..it was good."

"So you and Tate are together now?"

"Ye..yeah.." she sighed. "I think."

"What do you mean, you think? You just kissed him."

Mai held her head. "I'm just so confused."

"What's there to be confused about? You like Tate, and Tate likes you." She put her arm around her busty friend.

The orange haired nodded. "But I know Mikoto loves me as well." Chei started laughing. "It's not funny Chei. It's a problem."

"Mikoto is still a child, there's no way she could know what it is to actually love someone." She turned her friend towards her, making her stop. "Beside, I know you're not like that. I know how much Tate means to you. Mikoto will learn later, and she'll find someone who she loves. So just go with your feeling and go with Tate."

Mai's head dropped, thinking over everything. "You're right. Thank you Chei." She hugged her friend. "I needed that."

"No problem. It's what friends are for, right?" She patted the orange haired teen's back.

They kept walking to the girls dorms.

Shioh leaned against a tree, near the church. Tears cascaded down her face, all the make up she wore being washed away by the flood. _'Why, why her!? I changed..and it did nothing.' _She looked up but saw nothing but a blurry mess. She sat against the tree and hugged her knees. "Why didn't it work? I know I got his attention this morning." She laid her head against her knees, burying her face. Her head perked up, hearing footsteps coming closer to her. She looked around to see if she could see, but still as blurry as before. So she used the sleeve of her uniform, so that she could see. All she saw, was a black figure walking towards. It was a long black dress, it was a nun's uniform. She looked up further to see the red hair of the so called nun, texting on her cellphone. She peered down from cellphone and at the broken girl against the tree. "what's your problem?"

"He kissed Mai."She muttered, as she looked down.

The red haired nun shrugged. "So you're going to give up?"

"No, no I'm not going to give up. I'm not going to let her win."

Nao closed her cellphone. "Then what are you going to do?"

Shioh began thinking. "I don't know. I just know I have to get Tate away from her. If I could push Mikoto to her." Nao shook her head. "What? What's wrong with that. If Mikoto is with her, then she couldn't have Tate."

Nao smirked. "If you want my help, you're going to have to give me something."

Shioh looked down. "I don't have any money."

"Let's not worry about pay right now. I can collect once it's done." Nao looked down at her broken friend. She knelt down and put her forehead against hers. "If this works, then you shall be a happy girl."

Shioh looked away. "Why are you even helping me? I thought I was a bother to you."

"Hmph." She pulled away a little. "I'm bored." It was as simple as that. The nun life was far to boring for someone like her, a girl that wanted excitement, amusement. This was fun to her, have some one gain something from other's misfortune.

Shioh looked down. Nao stood up and brushed off her dress. "So let's think of a way to break, Mai Tokhia." Shioh nodded, but refused to look up.

Nao reached down, and made Shioh face her. "Let's go." She took her hand helped her up. Shioh said nothing as she followed her new found ally

Mai started walking home from a long day of work. Her mind never settling, even after Chei's talk, she wondered how she could tell Mikoto, that is was Tate she loved. She knew it was going to be hard, especially since Mikoto was still young and didn't fully grasp the idea of love between a man and woman, the feeling they have for each other. It was going to be another long talk and would not be the best idea to try tonight, because she was tired and didn't feel like answering a bunch of question, which Mikoto would surely have in store for her.

She glanced from side to side, at the dark night that surrounded her. She never really like coming back this late for this very reason. There could be many things hiding within the darkness. She looked up from the ground to see something..someone standing in front of her. Neither of the figures stopped or even looked back. They seemed to be talking to each other. Mai slowed her pace down. '_Who are these two' _ They started going under the light that flooded down onto the road. The light shown down on the pink hair Shioh and the red headed Nao. Mai gave a sigh of relief. "Shioh!" She waved to her. They both looked back at her. Nao wrapped her arm around her new friend, whispering something in her ear. That evil smile, a smile that would make flowers wilt. It made Mai's stomach go in knots. She shook her head, and started walking up to them. "You..you know it's kinda late. Could we walk home together?" she turned away from Nao and looked at Shioh. "Shioh?"

Nao let go and started walking ahead. "I have better things to do." She said, as she pulled out her cellphone.

Mai offered Shioh a smile. "So, how about we go together huh? We can get to know each other better."

Shioh lowered head. "What gives you the right?"

Mai reached out. "Shioh..are you.." She got cut off when her hand got slapped away.

"What gives you the right to be so happy!!" Shioh glared up at her enemy, her fist clenched. "Why do you get to go around happy, when I'm left to suffer! What did I ever do wrong!?"

Mai looked down, looking for the right words. "I..I.." She sighed. "I'm not going to make excuses. But I know I've had a harder life than you."

Shioh's fist shook in anger. "Who cares!? There are plenty of people who lost both their parents!? What makes you so different."

"I had to take care of both myself and brother. I had to take care of my brother's medical bills. It was me that had to get a job, and feed us."

Shioh just shook more. "Why him.." she said in a lowered voice. "Why did you choose him!? You had you're pick of Reito or Mikoto. They both love you just as much as he does!" Shioh had tears running down her. Her make already gone from the long day of crying, and a little help from Nao who washed some of it away.

"Because, I love him and I know he loves me."

"Why are you taking away the one person I love!?"

Mai glanced around, trying to see if someone had stumbled onto their conversation or any chance she could break away from this. "People don't choose who they love. They just feel a connection between each other..and.."

"Lies!" Shioh interrupted her. "I love Tate with all my heart, and I'm about to let some big busted..whore like.."

It was Mai's turn to interrupt. "Whore!? Who are you calling a whore? I don't shorten my dresses, I don't flaunt what I have. You're blowing this whole thing out of proportion." Mai turned her back. "I'm done talking." She took one step, when Shioh stopped her. She pulled back on her shoulder, making her spin around to face her. When Shioh saw her face, her hand flew up and slapped Mai across the face. Mai reached up and touched the spot that was already turning red. Her anger flareing up, she raised her hand to slap her back, but her hand stayed raised in the air, trembling for a piece of her cheek. Shioh prepared herself for the impact that, she was sure would come. When a few seconds past, and no slap, Shioh opened an eye to see both Mai's hands to her side, unclenched, not trembling, just sitting by her side. Mai turned again and started walking, her hand returning the red hand print that stayed on her cheek.

"What are you doing!? Come back here I'm..not.." Shioh stopped, seeing nothing got to disappearing teen.

Nao stepped out, closing her cellphone. "Looks like our first plan failed." She shrugged. "Onto plan two."

Shioh looked down, tears falling from her face.

Mai made it to her room, but stopped just outside of it and leaned against the wall, wiping away tears, tears of sorrow and anger. She knew the handprint was still there, she could feel it throbbing. She took a couple of deep, shaky breaths and walked into her room. Mikoto's head turned automatically towards the smiling girl. "Mai!" She ran over and hugged her around the waist, burying her face with her breast.

"Mikoto.." She responded in a kind, soft way.

"Something wrong, Tohkia?"

Mai's head shot up towards the voice, she had never heard in her room. When she found a young man sitting beside the table. "Ta..Tate? Wha..what are you doing here?" She tried hiding her red mark and the tear stained cheeks.

Mikoto looked up, seeing a slight red mark. She pulled Mai's hand away. "What happen to Mai?" She reached up and touched it. Mai pulled away from the touch, and put her hand back.

"It..it's nothing.."

Tate got up and moved to her, trying to get a good look at her cheek. "Who did it to you?"

"Who did what? I told you nothing was wrong." She moved away, Mikoto following close beside her. She edged towards the bathroom. "I'm..I'm going to take a bath. I would like if you left.." She looked over at Tate.

"alright..but.."He stopped. "damn it! I'm leaving until you tell me what happen to you." The only response he got in return was a slammed door. Mikoto looked over at Tate, who was as confused as he was. What made him more confused, was when Mikoto started taking her clothes off. "Wh..what are you doing?"

"Taking a bath." She opened the door and walked in. Tate sighed, giving up. He picked up a piece of paper and wrote down a little note.

Mikoto walked over and climbed into the bath tub with her. "Mikoto..I wanted..sometime alone." Mikoto nodded, put her head against her chest. Mai smiled a little. "I just never win do I?"

Mikoto placed her hands on her breast, to gain balance and reached over, kissing the red mark.

"Wha..what are you doing?" She tried backing up, but didn't move far.

"You're suppose to kiss things to make them better, right?"

Mai smiled and held the small girl close. _'If only it were that simple'_

**There you have it, Christmas Eve. My christmas present to all of you! I hope you enjoyed it as much as you did the other chapters. I was kinda worried about this chapter more than I was the other. I thought it seemed rather quick. Anyways remember to send me love! (aka, reviews).**


	5. Nao's scheme

**Disclaimer: I do no own Mai Hime**

The night started going away slowly. It was only the middle of the night and Mai laid there on her bed, Mikoto sprawled out over her bed, her an arm around Mai, a leg over hers, snoring lightly. It made Mai chuckle watching her sleep. She always wondered how Mikoto ended up in her bed, it wasn't just getting up and walking over her it. It was series of moves from her bed, over to Mai's, as she had seen that night. She ran her fingers through the small girl's hair, as she rested against her.

Mai's mind wouldn't let her get any sleep. It kept her up thinking about her choices, and how it not only affected her, but people around her. She reached up to where Shioh had slapped her. Her mind repeating what Shioh had said, _' Why are you taking away the one person I love?' _It was true, that Shioh had only person she loved, she made that clear. From what Mai could see, it was the only person that even really talked to Shioh. _'It could be she turns them all away' _Mai thought, it was a possible choice, seeing how she has a one track, and only one train of thought went on that track. She must have Tate.

Mai turned to Mikoto, and gently ran her hand over the other girl's cheek, so not to wake her. _'I am lucky, to have so many people care about me'_ She looked over the sleeping girl's face and smiled. Out of all the people that loved her, it was probably the girl sleeping beside her, that loved her the most. With that thought in mind, the orange haired girl leaned and kissed the small girl's cheek, putting her head beside hers. Gathering her up in her arms, and closed her eyes. "Good night Mikoto." She said softly as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Mai opened her eyes see a concerned figure looking down over her. "Mai!" There was great relief in Mikoto's voice.

"Wh.." Mai reached up and touched her throat. Her voice came out rather horse, and it hurt for her to sallow. She reached up and touched her forehead. She felt hot. Mikoto sat on the bed, still giving look for some comfort that her friend was alright. Mai turned her, with some difficulty, because when she did, it seemed the room was spinning. "Mikoto.." She was able to get out, "Get..me some water." she pointed in the direction to get the glass. Mikoto nodded and rushed over, getting the water she asked for and bring it back with great haste. Mai took the water and took a sip.

She started getting up, but her head felt like it was spinning, so she ended up falling back on the pillow. "Mikoto." She said weakly. "I..I can't make it." She started coughing, holding her throat because of the pain it was in. "I'm not going to school."

"Then I'll stay here with Mai."

Mai smiled, but shook her head. "No Mikoto. You have to go to school."

Mikoto quickly took Mai's hands in hers. "but Mai is sick! Mai should have someone look after her." she nodded.

Mai just shook her head. "I'll be fine." She got another sip of water. "Go to school."

Mikoto opened her mouth for another protest, but Mai just shook her head and pointed to the closet. Mikoto understood it and walked over, putting on her uniform.

Pretty soon, after Mai had forced herself out of the bed and stumbled about, Mikoto right at her side, just in case something were to happen, there was a knock at the door. Mai gestured with her head, for her roommate to go get it. Mikoto gave a quick look to her ill friend and went over to the door. Tate stood and smiled down at Mikoto.

"Are you and Mai ready?"

Mikoto shook her head. "Mai's sick. I'm staying here."

Mai shot Mikoto a look, warning her. Mai just shook her head. 'I'm not going. Take her." She gestured to Mikoto who stood by her side.

Tate nodded and offered his hand to the hiding girl. "Let's go, Mikoto."

Mikoto stared at the offered hand, but looked up at Mai, who smiled lightly to her. "I'll be fine. Go." Mikoto reluctantly walked to the boy's side, her head looking down at the ground.

"Let's go." She mumbled to the ground.

Tate nodded and put his hand on Mikoto's shoulder, but got pushed off. He sighed and looked back at Mai, who was walking to her bed. "I'll come by after Kendo to see how you are." Mai nodded as she got back in bed.

Tate ushered Mikoto out the door, and towards school.

Walking to school, about five minutes before it began Shioh and Nao walked side by side. Shioh played the end of her hair. "I don't know if I like this idea."

Nao glanced over at her. "Trust me, it make some serious impact."

Shioh stopped. "It's not that. I don't like it, because..because Tate could get hurt."

A smirk spread across the redhead's face. "That will be a good thing." she put her arm around her shoulder. "Both will end up getting hurt, and she won't be able to take care of both." Nao forced her to start walking. "Besides, if he does. You'd be able to spend a lot of time with him, strengthen your realtionship with him, once he sees how.." She thought for the word. "Well, a way a girlfriend would treat a boyfriend."

Shioh's frown started turning into an evil smile as the idea brewed in her mind. "Alright. Go ahead and do it." She glared over at her partner. "But if he gets really bad, I'll never forgive you."

Nao scoffed. "Like I care if I'm forgave, I'm a nun." Nao's cellphone went off . She grabbed to read the text she had got. "And if he is that weak, to get beat in his sport by a girl, then he isn't worth having." She closed her cellphone. "You're going to have to tell me how it went though." She placed her hand in over her chest, in a dramatic pose. "I have to do God's work tonight."

"Pedophile?"

Nao smirked. "Right."

Shioh nodded and released her hair as they came up to the school gates. "Nao?"

"Yeah?" Nao kept walking as Shioh stopped.

"What are you getting out of this? What is it you want?"

"I told you, I am bored. This is entertainment to me."

Shioh nodded and said nothing more.

Up ahead, Shioh stopped the blond haired prince, she almost gasped seeing that there was no orange haired girl beside him, only a short black haired one. "Tate!" She ran over to Tate, smiling all the way.

He looked back at the pink blur. He felt her latch onto him. He looked down at her and smiled. "Hey Shioh. Did you walk here alone?" Shioh thought for a moment, then looked back, to find Nao, but she was anywhere in site.

"Yes." She stomped her foot. "You didn't come get me and walk me here." She crossed her arms, over her small chest.

Tate laughed a little. "I'm sorry. I had to get Mikoto."

Shioh balanced herself on the balls of her feet as she moved her hands behind her. "What about Mai?"

"She's sick." Mikoto replied bluntly. Let a low growl at the ground. "I don't want to be here. I want to be with Mai."

Tate sighed. "You know she'd be mad with you. What do you think is better for her. To get upset with going home, or with her resting, knowing you're here."

Mikoto knew the answer, but didn't even mumble it. She just turned away and started walking to her class. Shioh waved to Tate and ran beside Mikoto. "You're really worried about her, huh?"

Mikoto said nothing, but just gave a little nod. She wanted to be with Mai, she want to make sure she got everything she needed.

They their class rooms. Mikoto moved to her seat and sat down, staring out the window. Her face did not betray any emotion she felt, but her eyes shown all her sadness from being kept away from her one true love in her time of need. Mikoto just kept telling herself that it was what Mai wanted and nothing else. While these thoughts swam in her mind, she didn't notice the sleek red hair, smiling over at her, her eyes latched on, like a wolf to it's pray. When the teacher took their names for attendance, Nao waited for a couple of minutes before launching her attack. When the teacher scanned over the students, she rose her hand. The teacher nodded his head to her. "What is it, Ms Yuuki?"

"I'm not feeling well, may I go lay down in the nurse's office?"

The teacher sighed. "Alright. Go."

"I don't know if I am maybe to make it on my own," She reached up to her head, acting like she felt light headed. "I feel a little dizzy."

"Alright, then I'll send someone with you." He started scanning the room. The hands of the boys rose quickly, all trying to reach higher than the others to get the teachers attention first.

"If you don't mind, can I just have Mikoto take me?" Nao asked softly.

"Sure." He turned to the corpse looking out the window. "Ms. Minagi, can you escort Ms. Yuuki to the nurse's office."

Mikoto nodded, having learned that she should obey what ever it is, the person standing up front said. She stood up and went to the door, waiting for Nao, who was faking to stumble every few steps. When Nao made it to her, she put her arm around her usher's neck as they walked out. Mikoto didn't care that Nao was leading, or cared where to, her mind was only focused on one thing. But she froze when she felt Nao's cold hands running across her cheek. "Mikoto." The spider purred softly in her ear. "You know, I feel sorry for you." Nao turned Mikoto's head to face her.

"Wh..why?" Mikoto's voice full of wonder.

"Oh," Nao dropped her hands from her face and took Mikoto's hands. "Because you're so naïve."

Why do you say that?"

"You're going to lose Mai."

Mikoto's eyes widened. "No..no! I won't let that happen." She tried to pull away, but Nao's hands held on to tight. She kept pulling, but her grip only tightened

"Yes you are. Tate is going to take her away from you."

Mikoto's eyes widen. "He..he wouldn't."

"He is going to Mikoto. He loves Mai too, and he wants her." Mikoto tried yanking herself free.

"Listen to me Mikoto. I'm going to help you." Mikoto started warming down, gently trying to pull herself free. Nao waited until she was done. "Now." She moved her hands up to her shoulders. "I know you understand the concept of enemies." Mikoto gave a sharp nod. "And if someone is going to take something away from you, what do you have to do?"

"Get it back?"

Nao thought about the answer. "Sorta of. You have to keep him from getting it in the first place." the smaller girl gave a look, showing she didn't understand. "To keep people from hurting Mai, during..during..the festival..what did you do?"

"I fought."

"Right. Get where this is going?"

"Fight Tate?"

"Yes!" The a smile crept across her face.

Mikoto gave a disapproving look. "I want to talk to Mai." She pulled away from Nao, but she snatched her back.

"No. Mai is only going to tell you, nothing will change between you two. Those are lies, once she is with Tate, she'll slowly start ignoring you."

Mikoto thought back when Mai told her she was going out with Tate for a bit. Was she putting her off then, she wondered.

"I don't want you hurt." She said in a fake concerned voice, she grinned inwardly. "If you just got him out of the picture."

Mikoto looked down, thinking of what she should do. When it came to mind. "Mai would be upset. She doesn't want me fighting."

"This is fighting for love! What is a more romantic gesture than that."

Mikoto thought about that for a while. "Kissing."

"Huh? Kissing?" Nao shook her head. "Kissing is nothing."

"Mai said," When she was cut short

"Enough with what Mai says. She isn't always right." Nao's voice turning from concerned to angry. "Listen, I know you love Mai. Mai loves you too, I can tell. But she has one problem. Tate. The only way to get him to back down, is to show you mean business."

Mikoto looked down, like a child being yelled at by her mother. She looked up and shook her head. "Mai says not fight."

Nao released her. "I give up, lose her. I don't care." She turned and walked out the door of the girl's bathroom, leaving Mikoto there to ponder what the options she had.

She wondered back to the class. While watching the glass, she would turn and look at the empty seat where Nao would be sitting. Her mind swam through the confusion of what to do. When it came time to leave for the day, Mikoto looked at her Shiai that laid in her box. She grabbed it and walked out of the school, heading home. Her mind, kept going over what Nao had told her. _"She going to leave you. Tate is going to take her away" _Her walk, turned into a run as the tears started welling up in her eyes, her heart beat faster as she started running on all fours. _'She wouldn't leave me, she wouldn't leave me.' _By the time she got to her room, she was crying. She threw open the door. Mai was startled when she saw the small figure standing in the doorway, tears running down her face, her hand scratched up and bleeding a little. She dropped the ladle she had been stiring her soup with, and ran over to her wounded child. "What happened to you Mikoto?"

Mikoto wrapped her arms Mai pulled her close, crying into her chest. "Don't leave me, please. Please don't leave me, I love you. I don't want you to leave me."

Mai stroked the other girl's hair and held her close. "Who told I was leaving?"

"Nao." She sobbed.

Mai closed her eyes, holding the smaller girl._ 'Nao, I'm not going to forgive you, for doing this to her'_ She moved them to the bed and sat down, still holding her. She could feel the blood soaking through her shirt she wore.

"I'm not going to leave you Mikoto."

"She..said you would say that." She said through her sobs. "She said..Tate was going to..take you away."  
Mai winced at the comment. It was true, that if she started getting serious with Tate, she wouldn't be able to spend as much time with Mikoto. "Mikoto.." She said quietly. Mikoto looked up, with pleading eyes, searching the older girl's eyes for some sort proof that she would always be able to count on her, that she would always be with her. Mai kept the gaze for as long as she could, her whole body shook, out of the great sadness she felt. The longer she kept the gaze, the less she knew that the gap between them closed. After a short while, their lips met. This time, instead of instantly breaking away from it, Mai let it continue. Mikoto leaned into it more than Mai expected, sending her back onto the bed, where they didn't break their embrace. Mikoto pushed her kiss deeper, but pulled away to get a breath.

"I shouldn't have done that." Mai said, looking up at Mikoto. "I..that was wrong." Mikoto looked away hurt.

"I'm sorry, Mai." She looked at her, with tears still in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I know you said it was wrong. But it feels good."

Mai turned head away, still laying back on the bed, as she thoughts of way to stop a relationship without hurting anyone.

**A/N**

**If you didn't know, this isn't the end. Still got things to go through, but it's pretty darn close. As you can see, it's heading towards Mai/Mikoto (didn't really plan on that) though I never know what the pairing is in triangle, I just write as I go along. Welp, you know what do. Leave me love P**


	6. Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.**

The younger girl had finished crying and now laid on Mai's bed, sleeping soundly. Mai sat in the bath tub, letting all her troubles ease out of her mind. Only one thought remained in her head, Mikoto. She loved Mikoto, much like she loved Takumi. She had confessed her love for Mikoto for during the Carnival. Mikoto didn't need to say anything, for Mai knew how much she loved her. But it was Tate who protected, as did Mikoto, who stopped the Obsidian Lord. She sunk further under the water, so that just her eyes were above the water. Two people loved her, Mikoto and Tate. Her mind told her to go with Tate, but her heart tugged on a different direction. It's not like she despised lesbians, it just that she wasn't one herself. She that was the reason she pushed Mikoto away like she did, because she was unsure of her own feelings. Mai closed her eyes, letting herself submerge even further under the water.

A knock at the door sent her head out of the water and looking for a towel. "Coming!" She wiped the water away from her eyes. She wrapped the towel around herself and peered out the bathroom door. Tate waved to her. "I just let myself in, I hope you don't mind."

Mai frowned and moved her finger in a circle. Tate nodded and turned around facing the door.

Mai stepped out and quickly made her way to the closet. Tate resisted the temptation to look back to see Mai get dressed. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I just barged in, but no one answered the first few times I knocked."

"It's alright. No harm done." Mai put on her skirt and searched for a shirt.

"I see Mikoto made it home. I thought she came home right after school, since you were sick and all." He turned a little bit, only to turn back around seeing Mai didn't have on a shirt. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. My throat doesn't hurt anymore." She found a shirt and put it on and turned around. "You can turn around now." He turned around and smiled at her.

"That's good to hear. I'm sure Mikoto was happy." He looked over at the sleeping girl with her bandaged hands. "Hey..what happen to her hands?"

"I think she cut them, running here. Hard stone on her hands isn't really going to help anything you know." She sat down and stroked the other's hair. "And she never asked if I was okay. She was to upset."

"Upset?" Tate moved closer. Mikoto shifted her in sleep.

Mai held her finger to lips. "She got to sleep not to long ago." She stood up, walking over to Tate. "Let's go outside and talk."

He nodded and lead the way. He stepped outside and standing against the wall. When Mai got beside him, he started again. "So what was she upset about?"

"Nao told her that I was leaving her."

Tate looked down. "I guess she would get upset about that huh?"

"Yeah." Mai looked down. "Tate, I want tell you something." Her voice had a serious tone mixed with sadness.

"Yeah?" He edged closer to her, but she shrunk away from him.

"I..I.." She took a deep breath. "I rushed into our relationship, and I'm starting to second guess it." She avoided any eye contact.

"So, you're breaking up with me?"

"Don't think of it that way." She leaned on the balls of her feet. "It's only for a little bit. Until I get my head cleared."

"Cleared of what?"

"Something, that's hard to explain."

"Is it about Reito?"

"Huh?" Mai looked up at a depressed Tate. "No no, it's not him."

"So it is someone else."

"Yes." She put her hands behind her back, her face turning red.

"Who is it?"

"I don't think I should.."

Tate shook his head. "I think I have the right to know."

"Mikoto." She said in a soft voice, so Tate had to lean closer to hear.

"What was that? I..I thought you said..Mikoto?"

Mai nodded. Tate looked down. The awkward silence between them hung heavy in the air. "I really want to be with you." She reached out her hand to his, but he drew it back. "I mean it Tate! I really do love you." She taking his hand.

"Then why won't you stay with me?"

"Because, I've noticed how much pain it's causing other people." Absently putting her hand on her cheek where she had been slapped.

Tate shook his head and took her hand away from her cheek. "Don't worry about what other think or feel. You should worry about yourself from time to time." He kissed her cheek softly.

She began to blush and timidly put her lips against his. "I love you, Tate. I just need a little time."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll come and get you and Mikoto tomorrow morning."

She nodded. "Sounds good." She smiled and walked back inside, when he walked back to this dorm.

When she looked up, she saw Mikoto sitting on the bed, her eyes watery. Mai smiled. "What would you like to eat?"

"Ramen!" The smaller girl smiled. Her worries disappeared during her sleep.

Mai nodded and put on an apron.

xxx

Nao walked along side of an older guy who picked her up in town. She pulled her cellphone out, reading a text she had received. Her smiling face distorted to one of anger. How could her plan fail? Was Mikoto that loyal? She wasn't willing to fight for love? Nao snapped her cellphone shut.

An older guy looked down at the redhead. "Was it something important."

Nao gave a fake smile. "It's nothing that can't wait." She leaned against him, an evil smile spreading across her face.

xxx

Shiho closed her cellphone and gave a sigh as she fell back on the bed. It may not have been Nao's plan but it may have worked to her advantage. They didn't fight, but she ran off after school. Most likely to her love. Shiho watched the ceiling, listening the quietness around her. "Maybe I should go see Tate." She said aloud to the empty room. She got off the bed and walked out of the room.

xxx

Mai sat the bowl in front of Mikoto and took off her apron. "Mikoto. I'm going out for a little bit. I'll be back shortly alright?"

Mikoto gave her a look, with some ramen hanging out of her mouth, making Mai chuckle. "Can I go?"

"I don't know if.."

Mikoto gave her a pleading look. "Please?"

Mai smiled a little. "Alright. Hurry and eat, then we'll go." Mikoto nodded and started eating.

Shortly after they were walking in the hall of the girl's dorm. "Where are we going?"

"I need to talk to someone."

"Who?"

"Chie."  
"Why?"

"I need to talk to her."

Mikoto nodded and began looking around the empty hall.

xxx

Shiho walked to the boys dorm, but stopped in front of it. _'Which room is his?'_ She took a breath, walking inside calling his name. After going through most of building, he stepped out of the room. "Shiho? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you silly." She gave an innocent smile.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Does something need to be wrong for me to come see you?"

Tate rubbed his head, confused of why she was here. "No. It's just..you don't usually come here."

Shiho took his hand in both of hers. "Come on, let's go for a walk." She gave an innocent smile. "please?"

He sighed and gave in. "Alright." He took his hand back and walked beside her.

They walked along some flowers that caught Shiho's . She knelt down beside them, holding them sightly. "Aren't they beautiful Tate?" She smiled back at him.

He glanced over at her. He saw the flower she was showing. He gave a small smile. "Yes it is."

Shiho's smile was short lived. She removed her hand away from the flower. "Tate." Her voice changed from it's cheery tone to a more serious one. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He looked over at her.

"Why did you choose Mai?" She kept her back to him, her hand clutched over her heart.

"So this is what's this is about." Tate walked closer to her.

She stood up and ran to him, burying her face in his chest. "Am I not good enough? Don't you love me?"

He put his hands on her shoulders. She shook them off and held him tighter. Tate sighed. "Shiho, I love you, but I don't love you like that."

"I won't forgive her. I won't forgive her for taking you away from me."

Tate grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from her embrace. "Shiho! You're being unreasonable." He was a startled when he saw tears in her eyes.

She pulled away from his grip. "I won't forgive her, for taking away the only person I care about! The only person in life!" She yelled as she waved her arms about.

Tate grabbed at her, but she pulled away. "You're being selfish. Anyways, I'm not leaving you. I'll still be here for you."

"Until after next year. Then you'll leave with Mai." She looked down, tears rolling down her face. "You'll leave me here with no one."

"Shiho. I'm..I'm sure you'll find someone else." He wrapped his arms around her. Shiho was unsure if she wanted to keep this embrace, or break away. In the end, she wrapped her arms around him.

"You're my one and only."

xxx

Mai peeked around the door after knocking at Chie's door. "You home?"

"Yeah. Come on in." Chie waved her in from where she sat.

Mai walked in, Mikoto following close by. Mikoto lifted her nose to the air and started sniffing. "What's that smell, Mai?" She tugged on the older girl's shirt.

"I don't know. But it smells good doesn't it?" Mai walked in further, after taking off her shoes. "Cooking something Chie?"

"No. I am." Aoi appeared, wearing an apron.

Mai smiled. "Hello Aoi." She walked over and settled herself down in front of Chie. Mikoto followed her nose, and joined Aoi in the small kitchen.

Chie smiled, resting her head in her hand. "So, what brings you here?"

"I needed to talk to someone. And I trust you the most."

"Well I'm honored." She put her hand over her chest. "What do you need to talk about?"

"I..well..I kissed Mikoto."

Chie's eyes widened, as her grin grew. "Go on."

"I might have messed up. I mean..I really want to be with Tate." She looked down. "But Mikoto has no one else." She told her friend, keeping her voice down, so that Mikoto could not hear her.

"So you plan on being with her your whole life?" Chie questioned turning off the tv.

"Well." She looked on the table, trying to think of something. "I wouldn't mind her living with me. I could take care of her. I don't mind."

Chie laughed. "That's just like you." She smiled. "You plan on taking of her, even when you move away." Her smile turned to a smirk. "What does Tate think?"

Mai fiddled with a button on her shirt. "I didn't ask. I kinda broke up with him." She shot her head up to see a disappointed look on her friend's face. "Just for a little bit. Until I get my head clear."

"So you came to me." Chei nodded and leaned back a little bit. Mai nodded. Chie placed her hand under her chin, thinking. After a moment of silence, Chie removed her hand. "You should stick with Tate." Chie raised her hand to stop a protesting Mai. "Listen. I'm sure he wouldn't mind living with you and Mikoto. It would be a lot easier for all of you."

"So, you don't think..even a little bit, that I'm in love with Mikoto?"

Chie smiled kindly. "Only you can tell me that. I know you love Tate and he loves you. Mikoto though, loves you just as much."

"Dinner's ready!" Aoi came in and sat a couple of plates down. "Will you and Mikoto be staying?" She turned her head to Mai.  
Mai just shook her head. "N..no..we have to get going." She stood up, put her hand on Mikoto's back, guiding her out of the room.

Xxx

Tate held her a little longer, then his head against hers. "Come on Shiho. Let's get you back to your room."

He moved so that he was at her side with one arm around her, holding her close to him. She held onto his shirt. "So, you're going to leave me?"

Tate sighed. "Shiho, I told you. I love Mai."

"The only reason you love her, is because she has a big boobs."

"That's not true, Shiho." He said rather sternly. "I love her because of the way she is. She keeps trying no matter what. She a nice person, who treats everyone with kindness."

"Oh my, I think I'm going to be sick." They both turned their heads, to see a bruised up redhead. The upper part of her left arm had a piece of cloth around it

Shiho went over to her. "What happen to you?"

"It's a little harder without Juila." She smirked

Shiho put her hand on Nao's shoulder, who shrugged it off. "I'm fine." She looked at Shiho. "Are you two together now?"

"No." Shiho said softly.

Nao looked up at Tate. "Are you still fixed on Mai?" Tate just looked at her. "I'll take as a yes."

"Why are you doing this Nao?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She smiled inwardly. "To tell you the truth." She crept over to Shiho, wrapping her arm around her.

Shiho looked back at her. "N..Nao..what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to make her happy." She ran her hand over Shiho's cheek, leaving the smell of dried blood along her cheek.

"So that's why you told Mikoto, that Mai was going to leave her." Tate took a step towards Nao. She stayed where she was at.

"Yes. But it didn't work like I wanted it to."

'What do you mean? You sent her home crying. Her hands were bleeding as well from running on all fours."

She shrugged. "Like I care. I'm sure that goody goody took care of her."

Tate clenched his fist. "Go away Nao!"

"I will." She turned Shiho around, holding her. "But first." She tilted the startled girl's head back and pressed her lips against her. Nao pulled back smiling, leaving a confused and shocked Shiho. Tate rushed over and grabbed Nao's injured arm. She fell under his touch, cringing in pain. "Let go!!" Swinging her hand below his belt. It found it's target, sending him to the ground. Nao put her foot on his chest, the cloth soaking in blood. "Why do you care! You don't want her, then why can't I take her for myself!" Her foot pressed down harder.

"She can have anyone she wants. Just not you. You don't really love her, you're just doing this to get me away from Mai."

She smirked and stomped on his chest. "Maybe you're right and maybe you're not." She spat near his head and started walking away.

Shioh ran over to Tate. "Are you alright?" She put her small hands over his own, that stayed on his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do."

"It's alright." He got up on his knees. Shiho hugged and put her head against his shoulder. He put his arm around her.

"I didn't know she was that strong."

"She isn't. Just a lot of cheap shots."

Shiho helped him up.

Xxx

Mai made it to their room and sat Mikoto down. "Okay Mikoto, we need to talk." Mikoto nodded. "I love you and won't leave you. Until you're ready to leave." Mai put her hand over the opening mouth of Mikoto. "Listen, there is going to be a point in your life that you're not going to need me anymore. As much as I'm going to hate it, we're both going to have to live with it." Mikoto's eyes started getting watery. "Mikoto, please don't do that." Mai's eyes started tearing up. "But, until that time comes, I..I want you to live with me and Tate. Is that okay?" Mikoto nodded and threw her arms around Mai, tears running down her face.

"Yes..yes it's okay. As long as I'm with Mai."

Mai smiled. "Let's go find Tate." She stood up and walked out the door.

She walked outside, finding Tate, leaning over, his arm around Shiho. His other hand placed over his chest. Mai rushed over to him. "Tate! Tate, what happen?"

He laughed a little. "Nothing I couldn't handle." He flashed a grin.

Mai smiled and shook head. "I can see you're hurt. Quit trying to act cool." She walked over and took his other arm, putting it around her.

Shioh stopped. "I can do this."

"It's alright, I can help."

"Please let me do this."

Mai looked over at her. "Alright."She pulled away, Mikoto stood at her side.

They walked to the boys dorm. That is where they stopped. "I can make it on my own from here." Tate pulled his arm from Shiho. "Thank you Shiho."

Mai put her hand on Mikoto's back. "Shiho, can you walk her home for me?"

"Why? You're not going home?"

"Not right now."   
Mikoto ran over to Shiho. Shiho sighed and started walking.

Tate looked over at Mai. "I'm guess you want to talk about something."

Mai nodded and laughed. "Yeah I do." She took his arms in hers. "I figured it out. I want to be with you."

He smiled. "That's good." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She smiled. "But.."

"But what? Is there something else?"

"I will stay with you, only if..Mikoto can live with us after we graduate."

The blond teen crossed his arms over his chest. "What makes you so sure we'll move into together."

Mai hugged his arm tighter. "Because we love each other." She stood on the balls of her feet and pressed her lips against his. They held their kiss for a moment, then pulled away.

"Alright she can stay."

Mai hugged him. "Thank you Tate."

"No problem." He smiled.

Xxx

After letting Mikoto into her room. Shiho started walking to another room. She had to figure something out, something that still confused her. She watched the doors as she walked, counting off numbers and at least one member of that room. She stopped in front of a room, the held a certain red head. She knocked lightly. "Hello? Is anyone home?" She could hear words being cursed on the other side of the door. She pushed open the unlocked door. When she stepped in, she saw Nao holding a bottle of alcohol that she had poured over wound. Her other hand clenched, her nails digging into her skin. Shiho walked over and put her hand on Nao's good arm. "Nao?"

"What?" She asked in a rather hateful tone.

"You can do it easier." She touched the bottle, signaling for her to let go it, which she did. Shiho walked to the bathroom and looked around. She came back out with cotton balls and the bottle. "Here. Sit down." She pointed to the bed. Nao did as she told. Shiho sat beside her, holding the cotton ball over the open bottle, pouring alcohol on it. She started dabbing it on the wound. Nao let out a low hiss of pain.   
"Do you want to know if that kiss was real, or just a play for Tate right?"

Shiho nodded, taking away the cotton ball. "Yes, that's the reason I came here." She began searching for a cloth.

Nao smiled and held onto Shiho's face, making her face her. "Well.." She leaned down, putting her lips against hers. Nao's tongue exploring Shiho's mouth. She pulled back with smirk. "That's something you'll have to judge for yourself."

**It's finished! This is the final chapter. Sorry it didn't end up being Mai/Mikoto, but I just choose for it be Mai/Tate. You can decide if Nao really does Shiho or not, that's why I left it like that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and please look for my other Mai Hime Fanfics, I plan on writing later. Thank you everyone for the reviews. **


End file.
